Spiderwebs and Lace
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: Wydowna Spider was left alone in her small lace shop, buisness was slow and she was about to close up shop until two old classmates dropped in before running off to the small chapel...ONESHOT.


**...If this is the first Wydowna Spider fanfiction/oneshot, I swear I'm going to worry about this fandom because I am rather slow on information. :P Could someone link me to some if this isn't? Other then that, this is just based off the headcanons I have that Wydowna can't make spider web, she's REALLY into fashion and home Ick AND she's southern. :P Plus Cleo's gonna have a fear of Wydowna because of her arachniphobia. :P**

* * *

Wydowna sat in her small shop, creating lace. Of course, she couldn't do it like other spiders but she still managed to make the best lace in town. All her friends were out and about having the time of their life. Her shop was her home, lace was spread everywhere. She heard the door's bell chime for the 3rd time that day. She almost told them she was closed but remembered she didn't have many customers lately.

She saw it was a couple. A mummy and a Gorgon to be exact. She could've sworn they were familiar but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She chimed in her southern accent, "Welcome to the Spider's den! Where we make the best darn lace in town! And if it isn't, then lord have mercy we'll make sure it is!"

The mummy seemed to be a little unsure of her boyfriend's actions but the Gorgon explained, "She needs lace for her wedding dress."

Wydowna chimed, "Ooh, how wonderful! I don't have many clients coming in looking for clothes, let alone a wedding dress! Do you know her bust or waist size?"

"Um...No?"

"Oh...Um, do you need anything sir?"

"Oh no, I'm just her driver."

The mummy groaned, "Honey, why do you have to say that all the time? I mean, Oh my Geb you share things more than you think!"

Wydowna interrupted, "OK, um, could I have her follow me to the fitting room so I could perhaps take the measurements and be back with you in a moment?"

She almost spoke until the gorgon answered, "OK, sounds fine."

The mummy groaned and followed her. She hated the silence, and she could tell her client wasn't so fond of her. She asked, "Soooo, how long have you two been together?"

The mummy spat, "High school, why?"

"Just trying to break the ice darlin'."

"Just don't get too tight on me, I happen to have a fond fear of spiders like you."

"Oh...So where did you come from?"

"Egypt. I happen to be an ancient princess you know, so be even more careful."

_God this client is rather mad. I know she's got a phobia of me, but does she REALLY have to be that rude? Maybe she's just scared of her wedding._

They arrived to the back of the store, Wydowna telling the egyptian heiress to stand in the middle of the room. She chuckled, "Now hold still darlin', this may hurt a lil'..."

She quickly spun a rather large ball of web and threw it around her waist. She quickly dashed around her, spinning and layering the dress on her. She saw the mummy getting more fearful every lap she ran. She could've sworn she was going to scream at any given minute.

Moments later, the skirt was finished. She set the lowest layer of the top on her chest and repeated that exact procedure. The gorgon yelled, "Cleo, you doing OK back there?"

She yelled, "Yeah Deuce, I'm fine."

"OK just checking, and remember, we've only got one hour left until it's supposed to start!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Wydowna asked as she remembered where she last saw her, "So Cleo, how's everyone else?"

Cleo grumbled, "Oh their fine. Clawd and Draculaura are finally engaged, Gil and Lagoona are traveling, Rochelle is in Scaris, Ghoulia and Slow-Moe became scientists, and the rest I'll explain later."

She watched her weave her rather long veil. Cleo was growing impatient as the lace started sticking on her skin. She complained, "Wydowna, hurry up and finish! This lace is sticking on me!"

"Oh now hush up darlin', I'm sure Deuce will GLADLY take care of that later."

"Nope, he'll just fall asleep."

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost ten at night. She sighed and finished the veil. Cleo followed her out and payed her for the lace. She sighed and watched them leave. She changed the sign from open to closed but left her light on.

About an hour later, she heard a knock on the door. She saw they had returned. She opened and asked, "What in tarnation are ya'll doin' here?! It's almost 11 at night! Don't ya'll got somewhere to be?"

Deuce replied, "Nah, we'd rather play catch up."

She sighed and let them in. They sat down and waited on her. Cleo soon went off the moment she sat down, telling her ALL about that happened since the moment the caps flew in the air. It took her till 10 in the morning to finish, which by then Deuce had fallen asleep and Wydowna was WAY past opening time.

They soon exchanged goodbyes and left Wydowna alone in her small little shop with somethings to think about.


End file.
